Mon Châtiment
by Envy love
Summary: Un orage se prépare au dessus d'un lieu dévasté par un combat où un shinobi commence à regretter


Mon châtiment

Un grondement sourd secoua le ciel aux nuages noir menaçant qui assombrit tout autour de moi, on se croirait presque en pleine nuit. Il ne pleut pas encore mais ça ne va plus tarder... Un silence oppressant tombe sur les lieux comme un rideau sur la dernière scène d'un mauvais pièce de théâtre tragiquement macabres.

Tout est fini depuis plusieurs longues minutes déjà et rien ne semble vouloir bouger dans ce spectacle dévaster qui est le lieu de notre dernier combat.

Seul ma respiration courte, saccadée et bien trop bruyante perturbe ce calme morbide. A genoux, penché en avant, appuyé sur mes mains tremblantes, je tente de rassembler les dernière force qui reste dans mon corps malmené par notre affrontement.

Cette fois, J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais y passé... Tu es vraiment devenu très fort... Tu m'as bien amoché, tout mes membres me font souffrir... Mais il faut dire que tu as été formé par un des 3 sannins légendaires... Tout comme moi, tu me diras... Donc c'est normal que nos combats soient grandiose et dévastateur... On attend beaucoup de nous...

D'ailleurs, où es-tu?

Tu prépares ton coup final qui mettra fin à tout ceci?

Je te cherche du regard avant de te trouver à quelques mètres de moi. Tu es couché dans la poussière, le regard fixé sur le ciel orageux qui s'assombrit encore de nouveaux nuages noirs. Tu es couvert de sang, tout comme moi... Il y a le tien mais aussi le mien... C'est comme si nous étions réunis malgré tous ce qui nous sépare désormais... Tu semble aussi épuisé que moi... On s'est vraiment donné à fond... Pas vrai?

Mon éternel rival et mon ancien coéquipier...

Mon ami...

Je me relève péniblement malgré la protestation douloureuse de ton mon corps et j'avance d'un pas chancelant vers toi. Mes muscles me font souffrir le martyr... J'ai à peine fait quelque pas que les jambes me lâchent et je m'effondre durement au sol... Tu ne m'a vraiment pas raté... Il va me falloir du temps pour me remettre de toutes mes blessures cette fois. Je suis obligé de me trainer pour te rejoindre.

C'est terriblement humiliant...

Mais je te dois bien ça... Pas vrai?

Tu es et tu restera le meilleur adversaire que je n'aurais jamais... j'ai déjà hâte d'être à notre prochain combat...

Enfin, j'arrive près de toi alors qu'un nouveau grondement ébranle le ciel qui se déchire sous un éclaire alors que les nuages ce font de plus en plus menaçant. Ta peau est tellement plus pâle que d'habitude... Et tout ce sang sur et autour de toi... Il y en a trop... C'est pas normal... Une sourde inquiétude nait en moi...

J'attrape un sabre qui traine à tes cotés... Est ce le mien ou le tiens? Foudre ou vent? Aucune idée, mais ce n'est pas ce qui me préoccupe pour le moment... Je le plante dans le sol du mieux que je peux et je m'en sert pour me redresser et me mettre à genoux afin de mieux te voir. Je me fige soudain devant cette plaie béante qui te travers le torse... Elle est si profonde... Si grande... mortelle sans doute aussi... Et c'est moi qui te l'ai fait...

Ho non... Ne me dis pas que je t'ai...

-"Naruto..." Murmurais-je entre sanglot et plainte, tendant une main tremblante vers ta joue.

Tes yeux, fatigué, se posent sur moi aussi bleu et pur que dans mes souvenir d'autre fois... Seigneur... Même gravement blesser, tu es magnifique... Mais... Où est passé la lumière éclatant de tes prunelles qui m'avait envouté? Pourquoi n'en reste-t'il que cette petite flamme qui vacie dangereusement?

Ne me dis pas que tu es entrain de...

Je secoue la tête, rejetant au loin cette pensée. Tu es fort... Il faut plus que ça pour t'abattre j'en suis certain... Mon regard se repose sur le tiens alors qui tu me souris doucement.

Bien sur, tu ne m'en veux pas... Tu pardonnes tout comme toujours...

-"Sa... su... ke..." Souffles tu avec difficulté.

Ta voix est si faible... Presque inaudible...

Tu te mets soudain à tousser, me faisant tressaillir, je m'empresse de te redresser pour te soulager, en profitant pour te serre dans mes bras, mais tu continues à tousser jusqu'à ce que tu craches du sang qui macule tes lèvres et coule sur ton menton. Après que la toux ce soit calmée, épuisé, tu te laisses aller en arrière et repose tes yeux sur moi pour me sourire a nouveau.

Comment?

Comment trouves-tu encore la force de sourire dans un moment pareil? Dobe! C'est tout toi ça! Baka! Tu es entrain de crever, bordel! J'ai envie de te foutre des baffes pour te ramener à la réalité... Tu vas mourir! Tu le sais ça!

Je capte la résignation dans ton regard et je me calme d'un coup.

Alors... Tu l'a déjà compris...

Tu ne rentre pas à Konoha aujourd'hui... Ni les autre jours... Tu ne deviendra jamais Hokage...

Un nouveau coup de tonnerre plus fort que les autre fait trembler le ciel alors que tu te raidit soudain en gémissant avant de te détendre lentement dans un long soupire funeste. Ta tête inerte roule doucement sur le coter alors que toute trace de lumière et de vie désertent ton regard qui devient peu à peu aussi ternes et vide qu'un gouffre sans fond.

Mon cœur se déchire et je hurle de douleur de t'avoir perdu.

Plus jamais tu ne me courras après pour me ramener au village...

Plus jamais tu claironneras à tout le monde que tu deviendra Hokage...

Plus jamais tes yeux si bleu ne brilleront de cette détermination qui les avait caractérisés...

Je contemple ton regard azur désormais éteint qui me semble moins profond dans la mort... Ils étaient si important pour moi... Non... C'est toi... C'est toi qui était important pour moi... Où vais je retourner maintenant que tu n'es plus là? Parce que, oui, j'avais l'intention de te suivre cette fois... J'avais l'intention de rentrer chez nous... De revenir à Konoha... Avec et pour toi...

Il m'a fallu tellement de temps de temps pour me rendre compte combien tu m'étais précieux... Combien tu comptais pour moi...

Je ferme avec douceur tes paupières, cachant tes prunelles bleu désormais douloureusement ternes, scellant tes yeux pour l'éternité dans la mort. Un perle d'eau tombe sur ta joue, un de mes larmes, la première d'une longue série, qui se sont misent à couler sur mes joues... Un autre cristal aqueux s'écrase sur ton front, une goutte cette fois...

Il commence à pleuvoir...

Enfin...

Le ciel pleurt ta mort... La mort d'un ange...

Je t'attire à moi alors que la pluie noie mes larmes et j'en fuis mon visage dans ton cou et tes cheveux couvert de sang et de boues mélangés.

Comment ai-je pu en arriver là? Tu était mon ami... Mon ami le plus cher... Mon frère... Non, tu étais bien plus que ça à mes yeux... Comment ai-je pu faire ça? Te faire ça?

C'est moi qui t'ai tué...

Qu'ai je fait? J'ai assassiné la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde... Car, oui, je t'aime... Je me l'avoue maintenant... Pour mon plus grand désespoir...

Pourquoi faut-il perdre ce qu'on aimes pour ce rendre compte combien c'est important?

Mon clan... Mon frère et maintenant toi...

Pardonne moi...

J'ai tout gâché...

Je t'ai tué...

Et ça me fait si mal... Comme si on m'arrachait la moitié de l'âme... Tu n'es plus là... Je t'ai tué... Je n'ai plus qu'une envie... Te rejoindre...

Je dépose délicatement ton corps au sol et je reste à te contempler pendant encore de longues minutes. J'attrape la garde du sabre dont je me suis servi pour me redresser un peu plus tôt et je l'arrache au sol avant de diriger la pointe vers mon ventre. Mon regard ne te lâche pas... Tu semble si paisible que ça en est même encore plus douloureux... Mais je veux graver ton visage sur ma rétine... Car je veux que ce soit la dernière image que j'emporte dans la mort... Toi... Et seulement toi...

Bientôt, tout sera fini avec la malédiction des Uchiwas...

Mais au moment de mettre enfin fin à mes jours, 2 shurikens me désarment et des serpents d'encre noir noir jahissent de terre pour m'entraver. Je tourne les yeux vers Sakura, Kakashi et le reste de ton équipe qui se précipitent vers nous. Notre senseï s'empresse de me bander les yeux pour les protéger de mes sharingans alors que Sakura est déjà à ton chevet et qu'on m'attache également les mains dans le dos. Je ne lutte pas... Je n'en ai plus envie... J'entends Sakura hurlé de douleur quand elle comprend que c'est trop tard... Que tu n'es plus de se monde. Le brutal coup de poing que je reçois ainsi que ses insultes sont mérités... j'accepte sa colère et sa haine sans broncher...

Après tout, je le mérite...

Quelqu'un s'effondre soudain en sanglot et notre fleur de cerisier se précipite pour le soutenir. C'est ce garçon qui m'a remplacé au près de vous deux... Saï, je crois... Tu étais important pour lui aussi apparemment... J'entends même Kakashi sangloter lui aussi... Lui qui ne montrait jamais ses émotions...

Je suis désoler de leur causer toutes ses souffrances, tu sais...

Ils vont me ramener à Konoha, mais toi, tu n'y es plus... Tu n'y seras plus jamais... Je vais y être jugé, mais je subit déjà mon châtiment puisque je vis et pas toi... Qu'importe les cachots de notre village, je suis déjà prisonnier d'une existence glacée et noir sans toi...

C'est mon châtiment pour t'avoir tué alors que je t'aimais...

Pour avoir assassiner un ange...

Pardonne moi...

Mais, s'il te plait...

Attends-moi...

Naruto...

* * *

Naruto, désignant l'auteur: TOI!

Auteur, en se désignant d'un air surpris: Moi?

Naruto: T'as recommencé!

Auteur: Oui, j'avoue...

Gaara: ...

Saï: ...

Sasuke, retenu par Sakura, Karin et Ino: J'VAIS LA TUER! J'VAIS LA TUER! J'VAIS LA TUER!

Sakura, Karin et Ino en même temps d'un air suppliant: Calme toi, Sasuke'kun...

Kakashi, déçu: Tu ne fais plus de lemon?

Auteur: Hnnn c'est dernier temps, je suis plus inspirer par des fic courte, donc...

Kakashi, en prenant un air suppliant: Juste un tout petit... Avec Iruka-san et moi...

Naruto, choquer: Quoi! Mais ça va pas la tête! Sale pervers!

Iruka: Moi ça me dérange pas...

Naruto perdant connaissance sous le choc: ...

Auteur avec un goute derrière la tête version manga: Je te promets d'y réfléchir Kakashi...

Gaara: Bon... Bin... Comme de toute façon, elle va continuer à nous torturer, laisser lui un review, comme ça, elle sera contente...


End file.
